Północna Grota
left Północna Grota (ang. Midnight Hollow) – otoczenie do The Sims 3, które pojawiło się we wrześniu 2013. Jest to okolica w wiktoriańskim stylu, utrzymana w mrocznym klimacie. Wprowadzone zostały nowe lokacje, przedmioty i opcje. Powróciła rodzina Widmo. Zakupić je można w wersji złotej za 4 350 SimPoints, a w wersji standardowej za 2 450 SimPoints. Strona otoczenia Opis left|100px Zwiedź krainę, w której nie musisz udawać nikogo innego. Pod przyćmionym słońcem Północnej Groty to jego mieszkańcy jaśnieją najmocniej. Ekscentryczni mieszczanie zajęli stuletnie wiktoriańskie miasteczko i uczynili je swoim domem. Jakie życie czeka Cię w mieście, gdzie wszystko obraca się wokół kreatywności oraz indywidualizmu? Czy staniesz się właścicielem galerii sztuki, wprowadzając do miasta kulturę? A może poprowadzisz butik z meblami retro, aby dodać klasy domom Simów? Albo salon samochodowy dla Simów, którzy lubią żyć szybko? Możliwości biznesowe są nieograniczone! Tło W Północnej Grocie słońce rzadko świeci!right|undefined Witaj przyjacielu/przyjaciółko, *Masz dość poczucia wyobcowania? *Nie chcesz dłużej czuć się źle, bo w pobliżu nie ma nikogo takiego jak Ty? *Masz dość tych uśmiechających się sąsiadów, którzy zachęcają Cię do podziwiania zachodu słońca nad doliną? Zatem przybądź do Północnej Groty, gdzie dobrze jest być kimś jedynym w swoim rodzaju! Życie jest ciężkie, a ludzie zawsze mają coś do powiedzenia na Twój temat. „Wszyscy jej mężowie umierali nagle i w tajemniczych okolicznościach” albo „Myślę, że ojcem jej syna jest Mroczny Kosiarz” lub „Jestem przekonany, że ona jest morderczynią”. Skąd im się to bierze? Moja przeprowadzka tutaj wynikała z chęci ucieczki od „normalnego” życia i pragnienia znalezienia życia, które będzie normalne dla mnie. Niech tamci mają swoje wybrzeża pod gwiazdami. Ja zdecydowanie wolę moją stuletnią wiktoriańską posiadłość, niepokojący krajobraz oraz intrygujących sąsiadów. Mam nadzieję, że teraz przyszła kolej na Ciebie! To znaczy, mam na myśli sąsiedztwo, a nie te pogłoski o morderstwach. Do zobaczenia w Północnej Grocie! – Olive Specter'' Rodziny Nowe rodziny * Rodzina Ainsley Rozbrat 41 :§4,000 :Trudność: 1 :Eliza Ainsley :Eliza mieszka samotnie, a samotność to jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Nie lubi sąsiadów, gości, przyrody ani dzieci. Uwielbia tylko czytać książki i być sama. Prawdę mówiąc, nikt w mieście nie wie naprawdę, jak Eliza wygląda, nie mówiąc o tym, jak sobie radzi. A ona chce, by właśnie tak pozostało. * Rodzina Bledsoe Zaułek Zmierzchu 125 :§12,000 :Trudność: 1 :Phineas Bledsoe :Phineas wie wszystko o modzie i poezji (o ile to w ogóle możliwe). W jednej chwili potrafi stwierdzić, czy jakieś dzieło literackie albo element stroju stanie się przebojem, czy jest tylko marną powtórką z przeszłości, skazaną na szybkie zapomnienie. Jeśli chcesz osiągnąć sukces, lepiej miej Phineasa po swojej stronie. * Rodzina Carter Typowy Taras 80 :§3,000 :Trudność: 1 :Kara Carter :Kara Carter to wiodąca kucharka w tym mieście. Ma ekscentryczne wyczucie mody. Czerpie inspirację zewsząd, czy to od współczesnej Vivienne Simwood, czy od Marie Simtoinette z dawnych czasów. Styl Kary można opisać jako „romantyczno-rustykalny”, ale Simowie ODDALIBY WSZYSTKO za przyrządzaną przez nią zapiekankę. * Rodzina Doe Ulica Jaskółki 25 :§30,000 :Trudność: 5 :John Doe, Jane Doe, Joseph Doe, Jennifer Doe, James Doe :Jane to idealna pani domu i tak właśnie wygląda – od schludnej fryzury, po modny, choć konserwatywny strój. Jest porządna, miła, kocha swoje dzieci i przyrządza wyborne duszone mięso! Tymczasem John wspina się po szczeblach hierarchii w swojej korporacji. Ma poczucie, że osiągnął sukces w życiu i jest wspierany przez rodzinę. Ciężko pracuje, ale wraca do domu na tyle wcześnie, by móc przekazać dzieciom kilka lekcji o życiu oraz spytać żonę, jak jej minął dzień. Nie dzieje się tu absolutnie nic tajemniczego, ale czy w ich domu nie było kiedyś piwnicy? * Rodzina Finley Typowy Taras 87 :§3,000 :Trudność: 1 :Conrad Finley :Conrad urodził się, by zostać prezenterem wiadomości wieczornych. Ma przebojowość, intelekt i dobrego nosa do gorących wieści. Jedyne, czego mu brakuje, to melanina. Ale on się tym nie przejmuje i nie pozwoli, by to go powstrzymało. Zostanie prezenterem głównego wydania wiadomości w ciągu następnych 5 lat, albo nie nazywa się Conrad Finley. * Rodzina Flynn Zaułek Zmierzchu 121 :§2,000 :Trudność: 4 :Edmund Flynn, Maggie Flynn, Mitchell Flynn, Cora Flynn :Gdy Jackson Bishop otrzymał list od prawnika rodziny Flynn, informujący, że nieszczęsne, bogate sieroty przybywają zamieszkać ze swoim dawno zapomnianym wujkiem, którego nigdy nie poznały, stwierdził, że to jego szansa na poprawę pozycji społecznej i stanie się opiekunem fortuny tych dzieci. Stary, dobry Edmund Flynn zginął w tragicznym wypadku i dzieciakom NAPRAWDĘ potrzebny jest opiekun. Jackson robi to tylko z dobroci serca! ...Taaak. * Rodzina Hyde Rozbrat 75 :§10,000 :Trudność: 1 :Lucien Hyde :Lucien to udręczony artysta, którego dręczy tylko on sam. Lubi być smutny i im lepiej się ma, tym smutniejszy się staje. Tak to już z nim jest. * Rodzina Lau Zaułek Zmierzchu 123 :§8,000 :Trudność: 2 :Mai Lau, Annie Lau, Lucy Lau :Trojaczki Lau były wiodącymi badaczkami w dziedzinie optymalizacji ciała ludzkiego pod kątem dobra natury. Po wypadku, który wydarzył się podczas jednego z eksperymentów, kobiety uzyskały superkondycję i zaczęły szukać nowego celu w życiu. Siostry podjęły nowe kariery, w których mogły wykorzystać swoją nową sprawność fizyczną. * Rodzina Limb Rozbrat 45 :§3,000 :Trudność: 1 :Jack Limb :Jack to miejscowy kolekcjoner zabawek. „Nówka”, „klasyk” oraz „pierwsza edycja” to typowe określenia w jego słowniku. Utrzymuje swoją kolekcję w idealnym stanie. Chciałby zająć się wyrobem zabawek, ale brak mu odpowiednich umiejętności, więc w międzyczasie opracowuje śmiały plan uratowania ukochanej Sarah z rąk złego Dr Synapse’a. * Rodzina Nguyen Ulica Jaskółki 26 :§3,000 :Trudność: 1 :Samantha Nguyen :Samantha ma kilka tatuaży na ciele – każdy z nich opowiada o czymś, co kochała albo o miejscach, w których była lub które pragnie odwiedzić. Poza tym, po prostu świetnie wyglądają. Północna Grota to tylko kolejny przystanek w jej pełnej przygód podróży, której celem jest zapewnienie światu tanich lekarstw. Kto wie, dokąd wybierze się dalej? * Rodzina Pham Aleja Anormalności 103 :§7,000 :Trudność: 1 :Trang Pham :Trang to artystyczna erudytka. Tworzy obrazy zaliczane do najwspanialszych na świecie i słynie ze swojego unikalnego stylu awangardowego. Wielka szkoda, że nie znosi sztuki. Wprost jej nie cierpi. * Rodzina Poirot Rozbrat 77 :§3,000 :Trudność: 1 :Julian Poirot : Julian występował przez całe życie. Brylował na scenach Champs Les Sims i wywoływał zachwyt oraz ekscytację u publiczności, która go oglądała. Ale publiczność nie wiedziała, że światło widoczne na scenie nie było wyrazem talentu Juliana, lecz naprawdę emanowało z głębi jego serca. Z upływem czasu, gdy życie stawało się jednak coraz cięższe, światło zaczęło blaknąć, a występy były coraz smutniejsze. Czy miłość przywróci Julianowi blask? A może pozostanie najsmutniejszym wśród klaunów? * Rodzina Prince Rozbrat 49 :§3,000 :Trudność: 3 :Monty Prince, Clarice Prince, Cornell Evans, Cecelia Evans :Cecilia i Cornell mieli dość. Nie mogli żyć normalnie, jak inne dzieci, bo matka zmuszała ich do przestrzegania żelaznej dyscypliny, która dławiła kreatywność i wolność osobistą. To prawda, że te dzieci już we wczesnej młodości zdobyły więcej umiejętności niż większość Simów w ciągu całego życia, ale za jaką cenę? Uciekły, by zamieszkać u swoich dziadków, mając nadzieję, że odnajdą swoje prawdziwe „ja” i zrozumieją, czego naprawdę chcą w życiu, zanim osiągną dorosłość. * Rodzina Przedsiębiorcy Ulica Jaskółki 30 :§5,000 :Trudność: 2 :Todd Landgraab, Karl Simon, Seema Sielen :Seema ma urok osobisty, Karl ma spryt, a Todd ma pieniądze. Przyjaciele, rodzina i społeczeństwo naciskają na nich, by stali się „kimś”, a oni mają plan, jak tego dokonać! Tylko przedsiębiorczość zapewni im sukces... Prawda? '' * 'Rodzina Salas' ''Ulica Jaskółki 27 :§3,000 :Trudność: 4 :Tatiana Salas, Jay Salas, Sandra Salas, Frieda Salas :Tatiana nie mogła uwierzyć we własne szczęście, gdy pewnego dnia podczas imprezy dla duchów podszedł do niej atrakcyjny Jay i zapytał, jak ma na imię. Teraz, po latach, Tatiana ma dom, o jakim zawsze marzyła i rodzinę, której tak bardzo jej brakowało. Nauka nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić, ale ona uważa, że motorem napędowym jej rodziny jest miłość. * Rodzina Sombre Typowy Taras 90 :§10,000 :Trudność: 3 :Hyun-Moon Jun, Jin Sang Kim, Young Jae Sung, Nadia Cho :Nadia miała trudności z przekonaniem kolegów z zespołu, żeby zaczęli traktować ją poważnie jako wiodącą wokalistkę. Wystarczył jednak tylko jeden metalowy growl podczas kłótni i reszta uwierzyła w jej możliwości. Nie daj się zmylić pozorom – ta drobna dziewczyna potrafi dać czadu. * Rodzina Stewart Typowy Taras 84 :§3,000 :Trudność: 1 :Katarina Stewart :Katarina była dzieckiem, gdy zakochała się w lalkach. Zachwycały ją ubranka dla lalek i wszelkie możliwości, jakie oferowały. Gdy dorastała, jej jedynym marzeniem było wyglądać jak ukochana lalka. Teraz ma nieskazitelną skórę i pozbawioną wyrazu twarz, którą uwielbia oglądać w lustrze. Nie chce być dłużej sama. Jej spojrzenie wędruje ku kolekcjonerowi Jackowi Limbowi, ponieważ jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie docenić idealny wygląd lalki, to tylko on. Jednak na przeszkodzie stoją jego uczucia wobec tej perfekcyjnej Sarah Holden. * Rodzina Synapse Rozbrat 43 :§10,000 :Trudność: 2 :Roderick Synapse, Sarah Holden :Dr Synapse nigdy nie zamierzał zostać występnym uczonym. Kochał naukę, tyle że nie kochał samego kochania. Miłość była dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt skomplikowana. Dlatego zrobił to, co uczyniłby każdy naukowiec. Porwał najładniejszą dziewczynę ze swojego dawnego miasta, aby wydobyć jej mózg i przekonać się, jak działa miłość. Wiecie, dla dobra nauki! * Rodzina Vasquez Rozbrat 72 :§20,000 :Trudność: 2 :Marina Rosa Vasquez, Fausto Alvarado Vasquez :Fausto zawsze był znany ze świetnej aparycji i uroczej osobowości. Korzystał z tych dobrodziejstw przez większość życia. Teraz, widząc jak jego młodość przemija, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnego prawdziwego talentu ani doświadczenia. Zrozumiał, że potrzebuje nowego planu. Przecież może pokochać kogoś znacznie starszego od siebie, prawda? Albo przynajmniej poudawać przez jakiś czas? * Rodzina Watts Rozbrat 44 :§700 :Trudność: 1 :Nathan Watts :Nathan Watts jest liderem w dziedzinie wykorzystania energii i technologii. Na razie testuje swoje nowe wynalazki na terenie całego miasta, ale jego nowe odkrycia zrewolucjonizują sposób korzystania z energii na całym świecie. Jak udaje mu się znajdować czas na to wszystko? Dzięki ścisłej organizacji. Jest z natury całkiem schludny i dba, by wszystko leżało na swoim miejscu, inaczej nie może się skoncentrować. Cokolwiek robisz, nie odliczaj przy nim od trzech, bo nie będzie w stanie się od tego powstrzymać. * Rodzina Wheeler Aleja Anormalności 107 :§30,000 :Trudność: 1 :Jules Wheeler :Jules wie, że jedyny sposób, by zatrzymać pieniądze, to ich nie wydawać. Dzieciństwo spędzone w biedzie nie przygotowało go na sukces, który osiągnął w życiu. Teraz ma małą fortunę, którą zamierza zachować. Nie ma sensu marnować pieniędzy na wymyślne wnętrza lub drogi samochód. Kupuje tylko najtańsze rzeczy, ponieważ nie chce kiedykolwiek znowu być biedny. * Rodzina Winchester Zaułek Zmierzchu 124 :§6,000 :Trudność: 2 :Cedrick Winchester, Odessa Winchester :Odessa i Cedrick pochodzą ze starego, królewskiego rodu, ale utracili tron, gdy poddani uznali ich za nieco zbyt szalonych, żeby byli władcami. Para znalazła miasto, w którym komfortowo się urządziła i próbuje sił w polityce. Arystokratom wolno wszystko. * Rodzina Yates Ulica Jaskółki 11 :§3,000 :Trudność: 2 :Viola Yates, Morgan Yates :Morgan kocha swoją matkę. Bardziej od kogokolwiek i czegokolwiek. Nie ma w tym nic dziwacznego. Po prostu są przyjaciółmi i trzymają się razem w swoim wielkim, cichym domu. Goście mogą ją usłyszeć, a przechodnie dostrzec w oknie, ale nikt tak naprawdę nie zobaczył jej twarzy. * Rodzina Ziggfield Aleja Anormalności 110 :§13,000 :Trudność: 2 :David Ziggfield, Alia Ziggfield :Davida i Alię Ziggfieldów pochłania bez reszty udoskonalanie istniejących odkryć, obmyślanie innowacji oraz przygotowywanie niesamowitych prezentacji wizualnych. Ona to była modelka, która stała się chirurgiem, a jego aktualny styl można określić jako glamrockowe, ekstrawaganckie, androginiczne alter ego. Pragnie zmienić świat. Powracające rodziny * Rodzina Specter Rozbrat 48 :§3,000 :Trudność: 3 :Olive Specter, Nervous Subject :Olive wielokrotnie zetknęła się ze śmiercią, ponieważ każdy jej romantyczny związek kończył się nagłym i nieodwracalnym zgonem. Wściekła na Mrocznego Kosiarza postanowiła go odnaleźć i wygarnąć, co o nim myśli. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że to zapoczątkuje związek między nimi! Skończyło się szybko, ale dziewczyna pozostała z pamiątką po dawnym kochanku. Teraz jest sama z synkiem. To rzeczywiście całkiem Nerwowy Osobnik. '' Zmarli * Rigger Mortis (Porażenie prądem) * Ichabod Specter (Porażenie prądem) * Edmund Flynn (Utonięcie) * Minerva Goth (Starość) * Hugh Thanasia (Pożar) Miastowi * Warren Delgado * Randy Duran * Noreen Franco * Ada Kane * Daryl Knight * Clarissa Patterson * Estella Stout * Alvin Thomas * Robby Vang * Ruby Woodward Simowie NPC * Amalia Burnett (Opiekunka dla dzieci) * Joaquin Dorsey (Opiekun dla dzieci) * Scott Aguirre (Włamywacz) * Iris Rutledge (Włamywacz) * Trevor Porter (Strażak) * Mallory Weeks (Strażak) * Autumn Duffy (Pokojówka) * Walter Whitfield (Pokojówka) * Josie Crane (Listonoszka) * Jamaal Kent (Listonosz) * Eva Dominguez (Roznosicielka gazet) * Eric Mills (Roznosiciel gazet) * Amanda Chen (Roznosicielka pizzy) * Freddy Morales (Roznosiciel pizzy) * Royce McCray (Policjant) * Tia Park (Policjantka) * Marvin Craft (Majster) * Stacey Lee (Majster) * Isaiah Price (Komornik) * Jenna Riley (Komornik) * Luella Horn (Maniak naukowy) * Sonia Cervantes (Pracownik opieki społecznej) * Dawn Hatfield (Pracownik opieki społecznej) * Virgil Ratliff (Pracownik opieki społecznej) * Rupert West (Pracownik opieki społecznej) Ciekawostki * Jest to drugie miasto, gdzie znajdują się stare tory kolejowe. Pierwszym było Twinbrook. * Jest to trzecie miasto z budynkami w stylu wiktoriańskim. Pierwszym było Sunset Valley, a drugim Moonlight Falls. * Dzięki temu otoczeniu nasi Simowie będą mogli mieć własne sklepy (jak w The Sims 2: Własny biznes). * Powraca tajemnicza i intrygująca rodzina Widmo znana z The Sims 2. * Większość ulic w mieście ponazywana jest w aliteracyjnym stylu, często używanym przez Lemony'ego Snicketa w książkach. * W mieście możemy również spotkać spalony dom, który może być nawiązaniem do rezydencji Baudelaire'ów. *Rodzina Flynn jest parodią Baudelaire'ów z ''Serii Niefortunnych Zdarzeń autorstwa Lemony'ego Snicketa. * Lucien Hyde jest parodią Marylina Mansona. * Julian Poriot ma takie samo nazwisko jak Herkules Poirot, główny bohater powieści literackich Agathy Christie. Może być również nawiązaniem do Pierrota, klasycznego smutnego klauna z Commedia dell"arte. * Katarina Stewart może być nawiązaniem do Kristen Stewart. * Viola i Morgan Yates to parodia Normana i Normy Bates z filmu Psycho. * David Ziggfield jest ewidentnym nawiązaniem do Davida Bowie. * Większość mieszkańców miasta ma bladą skórę. Galeria Midnight hollow1.jpg|Północna Grota zimą Midnight hollow2.jpg|ogólna panorama miasta Midnight hollow3.jpg|cmentarz w Północnej Grocie Midnight hollow4.jpg World_ScreenshotWeb_MidnightHollow023.jpg World_ScreenshotWeb_MidnightHollow009.jpg World_ScreenshotWeb_MidnightHollow007.jpg World_ScreenshotWeb_MidnightHollow015.jpg World_ScreenshotWeb_MidnightHollow003.jpg World_ScreenshotWeb_MidnightHollow018.jpg en:Midnight Hollow es:Midnight Hollow pt-br:Midnight Hollow fr:Midnight Hollow ru:Миднайт Холоу nl:Midnight Hollow Kategoria:Północna Grota Kategoria:Otoczenia w The Sims 3 Kategoria:Otoczenia do pobrania